Ebinezer Schrewdge
by IAMGaMzEeMaKaRaHoNk
Summary: Marshall Lee isn't the biggest fan of Christmas.


_**Disclaimer : I don't own Any characters... Or anything I do not rightfully own. All respect goes to Pen Ward ^ω^**_

**_I figured since it was near Christmas time, to do one about Christmas! _**

**_One shot :_**

If there's one thing Marshall hated more than Gum Wad, it was Christmas. The time of the year where everyone and everything seemed gay and happy. He hated it. He hated how everyone plastered fake smiles on their faces and knocked door to door singing stupid Christmas Carroll's. And he hated the stupid weather with it's freezing temperatures. It irked his nerves when he saw kids playing with _his _snow, on _his _lawn. But most of all, he hated Santa. Why you might ask, is simple. Marshall thought he was a low down, stalking, fat, old pervert. To Marshall, it didn't make sense for someone to be that fucking jolly all the Glob damn time. Who's seriously happy all year long? And did it only bother him that the guy stalked people to see if they were "Naughty, " or "Nice. " That fucker could be sitting outside your window at any given time.

Marshall plucked at his red guitar as he slouched on the couch. He figured he could wash away Christmas joy with the deadly melody of his somber songs. As he played a couple of notes, his mind began to wonder off. Why did everyone really like Christmas? The answer was clear to him, it was the only day you get what you wanted. All the things you wished for would sit piled up by your feet, as you scrambled through other presents with pretty wrappings no one ever gave a shit about.

Of course Marshall would dig into his presents with the wrappers because he'd wish for girls.

But it was all too cheap. Everybody says it's a time for family gatherings, but the truth behind it was: "No honey, no Bee's. " It was a quite sad holiday. A very bad excuse to be missing school. Glob, he'd rather be in school than to suffer this horrible "Winter's break. " And he hated school... Also.

Christmas for him as a child wasn't very "swell " either. Every year was the same thing, coal. Even years he tried to be a good boy he received coal. All he wanted as a kid was the newest "Rock God Guitar." It was the most beautiful guitar on earth. Every little boy had one except him. He watched as children carried the beauty to school, unsure of what to do with it. All they knew was that it was one of the most popular things of the early decade. They didn't know how to play it or hold it. Let Marshall have it and he'd serenade the whole class by accident.

One day he asked his parents why he couldn't have one. His parents explained to him how Santa didn't like him and no matter how much of a good boy Marshall was he wasn't getting the stink'n guitar. This made Marshall angry, yet disappointed. He counted on Santa. He was his hero, his idol and inspiration. He remembered going to sleep that night with one question that stuck in his head more than his others, "Why did I even try? "

His hands caressed his guitar weakly, he felt drained all of a sudden. His hand brushed softly against the strings causing the guitar to let out a high pitched scream. Suddenly he heard a chorus of voices from outside his door. He carelessly flung the guitar on the couch and glided to the window.

_"Okay, from the top! " _A fat lady chirped. She began swinging her arms like an instructor. Marshall cursed under his breath, he knew what was about to happen. The small group began.

_"Deck the halls with Globs of Globbing, _

_Fa la la la la la la la la _

_Tis the season to be jolly _

_Fa la la La la la la la la _

_Dawn we now are gay-"_

Gay indeed, and also gay in front of Marshall's window. Marshall sighed, well it was Christmas. And why not enjoy it, it only comes once a year. He smiled and pushed up his window giving the cold, bitter, wind a chance to blow strands of his jet black hair out of his gray, softened face. He poked his head out of the window, took a deep breath and said, "FUCK CHRISTMASSSSSSSS! " startling the group of carollers. He chuckled as he sunk back into the house and close the window. He heard the carollers shriek as they fled away. Another laugh passed as he floated back to his guitar and began playing his dark song again. "Merry Christmas Marshall, " he said to himself.

_~The End ~_


End file.
